


ours are the hours that aren’t defined

by craptaincold (electrahartley)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, len finds out that head petting is like an off switch for ray, rated T for some slightly saucy bits but not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrahartley/pseuds/craptaincold
Summary: Leonard Snart had found his weakness, and that meant bad news for Ray.Or good news?No.  No, he decided as he felt a hand slip into his back pocket that must be reaching for his wallet.  Definitely bad news.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	ours are the hours that aren’t defined

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on the notes in my phone written a few years ago and apparently I never uploaded it?? anyway! my first work back to the fandom, enjoy!

The first time Len found out about Ray's weakness for hair petting, it had been an accident.

They were sharing the couch in the ship's entertainment room, where Gideon had an abundance of television programs and movies dating back from the invention of film to the distant future of the 2140's. It was late. The two of them hadn't been sleeping for the past couple of days for different reasons. Len because, well, he had just come back from almost having been blown up. He had to sacrifice something for them to make it back to safety, so he propped his gun against the failsafe and they all hightailed it out of there. It's hard to sleep after something like that happens to you.

Ray, on the other hand, had been awake trying to make Len a new cold gun. No one could perfectly replicate the work of the great Cisco Ramon, but Ray was determined to try. Len was there to help as well, as someone who knew the schematics better than anyone. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together. Even when they weren't working on making a new cold gun, they found themselves willingly choosing to do other things together, like have a marathon of I Dream of Jeannie when they decided enough was enough for the day. Or, at least Len decided. Ray would've kept working until he passed out. He was definitely on that path if Len hadn't decided to pull him away for a break.

Which was how Ray had ended up out cold, leaning his head on Len's shoulder halfway through the first episode they had put on.

Len didn't necessarily mind it. Not at all, really. Raymond needed the sleep, and if he got that sleep conked out on Len's shoulder, he wasn't going to complain.

Almost dying makes you want to reflect, Len had realized.

He realized that the team really does mean a lot to him. Hell, he had realized that before blowing up was at stake. He just never realized the depth of those feelings. He had a home here. He had people who cared about him. He had people he cared about. It was a new, strange feeling. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

The television was the only source of light in the room, and it cast a dull glow across Ray's features. He looked peaceful. This, this was something Len could get used to. 

Truthfully, Len had always had a soft spot for the scientist. An entire night spent flirting with him in Soviet Russia a while back unfortunately didn't lead to the big score Len was hoping for. All he got for showing off his pickpocketing skills and pulling Ray's pigtails were a handful of exasperated looks. But Leonard was never the best at flirting with people he actually likes.

Now, though, their dynamic had changed. Len still mocked him whenever he could, but there wasn't much bite to it anymore. Ray didn't glare at him anymore for his snide comments, either. Nowadays, he simply laughed along with him, looking like he genuinely enjoyed being in Len's company.

It was... almost tolerable.

Scratch that.

Len was head over heels.

He always did have a weakness for the puppy eyed scientists with hearts of gold.

So when his arm, which had been resting on the back of the couch, shifted its position a little so he could run his fingers through Ray's hair, who could blame him? What he wasn't expecting, though, was for Ray to hum sounding absolutely blissful and curl up closer to Len, snaking his arms around his waist and cuddling, actually _cuddling_ him.

Well.

That was one hell of a response.

What a goddamn puppy.

Len could use this to his advantage.

Like a few days later, when Ray had yet again spent the whole night working on the gun.

"I'm almost done..." The man said to himself, unaware that Len had quietly entered the room.

"And you can finish it and double check for errors after you've had a good night's rest," Len declared. Ray jumped in surprise, clutching his chest in an almost cartoonish reaction. Len tched.

"No offense, but I don't think you should be working on a weapon of this magnitude when you're this sleep deprived. You're probably dehydrated too. And I doubt you've eaten anything since I made you breakfast this morning."

"I had fruit snacks," Ray offered weakly.

"And what a nutritionally balanced meal that is."

"Let me just finish this...one...thing..." Ray trailed off, as Len had put his hand in his hair and started massaging his scalp. It was like an off switch for him. He sighed happily, some of his weight falling on to the other man to support him.

But Len didn't stop there. He reached another arm around Ray's waist and slid it up his shirt, and he began massaging there too. Ray actually moaned, arching his back to press his belly further into Len's touch. Ray was vaguely aware of how obscene the noises he was making must sound, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Leonard Snart had found his weakness, and that meant bad news for Ray.

Or good news?

No. No, he decided as he felt a hand slip into his back pocket that must be reaching for his wallet. Definitely bad news.

But at least he made it to bed okay.

After some thorough convincing (which included Len almost putting Ray to sleep standing up right there in the ship's work area), Ray let Snart guide him back to his room. As the older man turned to leave after setting him on the bed though, Ray grabbed his wrist. Len looked down at Ray's hand, expression unreadable in the dark.

"What are you doing, Raymond?" He asked quietly, careful not to let his voice convey any thoughts or feelings he might be having.

"Can you stay? Please? I don't sleep very well on my own..." Ray replied even quieter, as if he were expecting Len to laugh in his face and keep walking. After a moment of silence, Ray sighed and let go. "Sorry. You don't have to... I just get nightmares some- huh?"

He was interrupted by Len climbing into bed with him.

"Move over, Boy Scout. These beds are tiny enough without you hogging all the space."

Ray chuckled softly and did as he asked.

He was expecting Len to just lay there and give Ray his space. Which he was fine with. But Len had evidently decided that Ray hadn't had enough of the massage attack from earlier, if the hands being placed in his hair and on his belly are any indication. Ray didn't even have any time to protest before Len started round two. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to protest anyway.

But the difference between the hair petting and the belly rubs, was that while the hair petting felt good and calming and relaxing, the belly rubs left Ray feeling a different kind of good.

Len had to know what he was doing to him. The man was looking at him with that smug expression he wears that makes him look almost catlike. That look always did make Ray feel weak in the knees.

Ray hadn't always had a soft spot for the thief. When he first saw the pair of criminals aboard the ship, he labeled them as simply that: criminals. But something changed somewhere between then and when Vostok had threatened to kill Len if Ray didn't do as she asked. He realized he would gladly risk the world to save the man next to him, if only he would continue to be next to him for the rest of his life. He knew it was cheesy to think that way, but he never regretted his decision.

Ray was overwhelmed with emotions now thinking back on what he almost lost. He almost lost Len twice now. Ray didn't want to even think about the possibility of losing him a third time, especially not after they've grown so close lately. He couldn't help himself. He leaned up and kissed Len, soft and sweet as he cupped his cheek to hold him there in place. The hands that were massaging Ray had stiffened, as well as the man they belonged to. Ray briefly panicked, worried he had messed up. Had he read their situation wrong? He overstepped their boundaries... Oh god, Len probably never would want to talk to him again...

Ray pulled away, and he was about to apologize, but Len had cut him off with another kiss. This one was just as gentle as the first. Len brought the hand that was in Ray's hair down to his cheek, mirroring Ray's earlier pose. When they pulled away this time, they were both looking at each other with wonder. Could they really do this...?

"I've been wanting to do that for a while, y'know," Len whispered. Ray blinked in surprise.

"Kiss me? For how long?"

"Oh, I don't know. Think you had me at the Top Gun reference."

Ray laughed and kissed him again, and Len happily kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr @ craptaincold :3


End file.
